Talk:Aura of the Lich
Ollj, if you wander why I reverted this. It'sbecause your text did not add any info and it had some typos also. And if you would like to add something about this skill, add it in the Usage section. --Geeman 07:38, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) Health regeneration is not healing and degeneration is not damage. The game is consistent on that matter. The description is not wrong. --Fyren 21:10, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) Ollj, are you sure that also regular healing like Orison of Healing gives full healing instead of half when it is given by an ally? Have you tested this? any proof? --Geeman 03:12, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) Sure enough. tested. We actually have a grat build with 2 melee necros, they are great fun because they are better offensives than smiting and the better the more foes are nearby and they are a LOT of DoT without exhaustion. of course not all healing skills and enchantments. --Ollj 03:22, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) I edited the 'usage' section to point out that 'sacrifice' is no the same as 'damage.' The game treats these two classes of HP loss differently, and specifically by name when referring to one or the other. ---- Whoever changed the progression table, I think that Death Magic can't go over 17... :The template goes to 19 (instead of having four times as many progression templates for a variable max of 16-19). If you notice questionmarks where it's not possible, fill in "N/A" instead. --Fyren 22:39, 28 November 2005 (UTC) I tested it, aura of the lich DOES halve health sacrifice beyond the fact that it halves max health. Next time test it when you think it is wrong... if you really need it, I can post a screen shot with it... 25% of 212 is 56, and when i sacrificed 25% max health at 212 max health, I took 26 damage. I am not sure about vamp gaze etc in combination with AotL, but for health sacrifice, AotL means 1/4 health sacrifices. :I rewrote the notes. I think it's clearer and more concise now. I removed the melee necromancer/KotH note, since it didn't particularly make sense the way it was stated (before even mentioning dark aura) and I think it's obvious that you want to work with dark aura's PBAoE damage. Readd a reference to unholy feast if anyone cares. --Fyren 04:21, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::Now that we know the skill behavior isn't exactly what we expect it to be, someone should test life stealing against AotL. arg for stupid descriptions, but at least we don't have to test degen. -PanSola 04:44, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :::The note was actually correct before, but it was changed and no one noticed (not even me when I made an edit, heh). I don't have aura on any characters to test with the doppelganger versus life stealing, myself. --Fyren 05:00, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::::It remains correct. Life Stealing bypasses Aura of the Lich; I tested against the Doppleganger to be sure. -Evil_Greven 13:05, 28 February 2006 stacking stacking would imply you can reduce max health to 1/4 of original value. The added note isn't clear whether this happens orn not, and I tend to think not. -PanSola 09:14, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :I wrote a discription, what is meant with stacking, so the note shouldn't imply to stack the health reduction too. Adding "partly" like i did in the original form could be a better choice. Stacking is in my opinion the right form to characterise the health bonus with the maintained enchantment. If you really think it confuses more then it helps to explain the meaning, well, then delete it and write a proper note for this kind of effect. I just thought that using "stack" would explain it faster then writing 2 lines. --Nemren 12:19, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::Well, your note felt like "This cat can do head-splitting. This allows you to target a mouse and break its tail", and the article about head-splitting only describes how to open up a head. -PanSola 12:32, 8 December 2005 (UTC) Crystal Wave Does anyone know if Aura of the Lich reduces damage from Crystal Wave? :AotL isn't related to armor or magic resistence, so my guess is yes. -PanSola 04:02, 2 January 2006 (UTC) Deep Wound Does anybody know how this skill is affected by Deep Wound? Does it come after AotL or does it affect the original max? Gah, I had another question too, but I forgot... 69.124.143.230 02:27, 27 February 2006 (CST) :Does it really matter? 200 - 40 / 2 is 80 as is 200 / 2 - 20. I'm sure what happens is the max health is recalculated and AotL changes your max health to the new half. I use AotL with demonic flesh and thats what seems to happen anyway. | Chuiu ::Just tested it with the Student of Deep Wounds in the Isle of the Nameless. I started with 435 max health. Aura of the Lich reduced it to 217. Deep wound reduced it further to 174. I waited for AotL to expire first, and ended up with 348 max health (while deep wound was still active). In each case, it seems that deep wound just removes 20% of whatever the max health is. — Stabber 04:02, 27 February 2006 (CST) Protective Spirit How does this skill work with PS? more specifically, with a 55hp monk? Does it halve the damage after calculating PS or before? Could a 55hp Necro be the next trend? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:30, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Halving takes place first (DMult), so you'll see no benefits. Check the archives on Talk:Damage to see if what I just wrote is an assumption or actually empirically tested. -PanSola 04:40, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::If you cast PS first then AotL then the effects combine, ie PS cuts the damage down to 10% and then the aura halves it. I tried this out on the warriors in nameless - with 480 HP halved to 240 you take max 12 damage IF you get the prot spirit up first. When PS runs out and you recast you see the damage cap go up to 24. Check here for PS effects. I believe you take 2 damage with this setup. Resolver12 22:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) double-checking the note Say originally I have 100/400 health. After casting this skill, does my health become 50/200? Just want to check if the note means what it says. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:34, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :From memory, what actually happens is that you lose 200 health and then your max health is set to 200. AotL can kill you if you cast it when you have less than 50% health. — Stabber ✍ 01:37, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :... which in your example means that you will die. — Stabber ✍ 01:38, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :: ouch. So... "your current and max health are reduced by half your maximum health"... is that too wordy? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:40, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::No, you won't die. You will be left with 1/200. It works the same as deep wound's health reduction. I can't think of other ways to reduce an enemy's max health, but I'd guess it's probably how it works in general. --68.142.14.92 01:59, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::Will you have negative health? Like it will show up as 1, but you would need 100 healing to break even? Skax459 ::::I think 101, but yes. --Fyren 20:05, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::::On a side note other ways to have negative health include the ending of skills that increase max health --64.230.116.253 17:19, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Healing If, say, use Contemplation of Purity right after casting this, will I healed to a signifgant level? Or when Aura ends does my health double, but my actual HP stay at half? --Alt F Four 16:39, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, you'll be healed. The first note mostly explains how it works but leaves out that when you regain lost max health, you only regain as much as the loss was. Because of this, AotL probably isn't a great choice for a self heal, but I guess managable if you can keep using it when you're at around 60-75% (so you don't get splattered while you're at 10-25% relative health before you can CoP but so you also get something out of the heal). --68.142.14.19 17:39, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Spirits Does the damage halving take place before or after damage reduction from ritualist spirits? Desme 13:40, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :this skill is DMult, from the Damage Equation, so it happens after almost everything else. Union would reduce 15 before halving, but Shelter needs to be tested. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:07, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Question about degeneration I removed a question that was asked in the main article, and I'll answer it here. Degeneration is not considered damage as such. Aura does not affect degeneration of any kind. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 16:45, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Bug? Isnt a non-specificated feature or effect a bug? I quote from the article: It is very important to note that Aura of the Lich '''does not simply reduce your max health by half as the description says; it actually also causes your current health to decrease by half' your max health (but no lower than 1). As such, be careful when activating this skill as you may be reduced to just 1 health if you have taken quite a bit of damage.'' Acglaphotis 18:58, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Whenever your maximum health changes, your current health also changes. It's not a bug. Reword the article if you like. --Fyren 19:03, 4 December 2006 (CST) Updated? I just capped this elite, and when I used it, my current health didn't get halved, it just halved my max health and then adjusted my current to fit that new maximum. --Angelo And, the heals don't stack either anymore, if you reapply the enchantment before it ends. All those notes are incorrect now. --Angelo :It still works the same on the isle of the nameless. I stood by the burning dummy till I was at about 380 of 480 health. Casting AotL resulted in about 140 of 240, as expected. At 12 death, it lasts 39 seconds. From a fresh start, I cast AotL twice in succession. A little before it recharged the second time, I was healed (and was still enchanted with AotL). --Fyren 06:17, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Also, casting AotL, AotL, CoP in succession resulted in a double heal. --Fyren 06:19, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::How come it didn't work when I was playing with it in Random Arena? I never did get double heals, my current hp never got halved? Want to tell me why? I really would like to know myself. --Angelo :::If you're at full health and you cast it, you'll still be at full, just with half the max health. For the healing, I'd guess you just didn't see it. --Fyren 04:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::No, I didn't always have maxhealth when I used AotL, nor did I get the heals until AotL ended, and only once. Now I wish I had screenshots, as I'm left unbelieved, but I have had 100 hp left when I've used this, and not gotten my current hp halved. F*** this, I don't want to argue anymore. It's bugged, it doesn't work the same for all. --Angelo does this work with Shroud of Distress ? "For xx seconds, if you are below 50% Health, you have a 75% chance to block attacks" :Shroud of Distress works off of max health. Since you have a new max health, there's no difference except that degeneration and health stealing will help you get there faster. --220.233.103.77 19:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) 1hp What if your health was 1hp? Then your damage would equal 0! That would pwn! AmericanVlad 19:28, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Why exactly would you take no damage? --Fyren 22:04, 21 February 2007 (CST) I dont think you would take 0 damage because it reduces damage by 50% so 50% of 1 is 1 %50 chance and 0 50% chance if that makes any sense but i do know that when i cast it with an uneven number of hp say 55hp sumtimes i take 3 damage and sumtimes i take 2 damage so i could be that it will give u 50% chance of 0 and 50% chance of 1 but u rlly wanna test ur luck?.--Gene195 15:49, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Except for the fact that there is no limiter to health. Only a reducer. Therefore, a Flare that would do 60 damage would end up dealing 30, killing you all the same. Dark Bond does this stack with dark bond?--Rickyvantof 09:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::It does. Blades of steel vs AoTL will only be about 35dmg. Blades of steel vs AoTL + Dark bond = 10dmg top-X H K negate some of the half max HP penalty Has anyone tried combining Vital Blessing with this spell? Not only you may negate the half max HP penalty but you will have half damage reduction all together with bonus healing at the end.--Dark Paladin X 18:03, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :You'd be better of with a healing spell. Half damage and half max health means :* damage will kill you exactly as fast as without AotL. :* healing, re/degen and lifesteal are twice as effective. :Unless you're creating a runner build or something else that can't cast, you're better off using that doubled efficiency. If you insist on getting more hp, Demonic Flesh won't require /Mo. And most uses of AotL actually WANT the half health, to cut down sacrifice costs. 134.130.4.46 09:56, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Stacked Healing as i get it from the note, the healing when AotL ends in an example: you cast the first aura, you cast it again, again and again, and then suddenly someone removes it. this means you get healed for everytime you cast aura. if that's right, i'll make the note clearer. - Y0_ich_halt 07:42, 22 July 2007 (CDT) If you used Aura of the Lich + Prot spirit, whilst on 1 hp, presumably from dp+runes... would you be invincible against everything except degen and life stealing? no it rounds up Lithos Soldier 23:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) wait with the skill i dont know i should test that Lithos Soldier 23:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) "Vengeance is Mine" Will AotL trigger the extra damage from weapons that are 20% while health under 50%? :I believe not, since AotL will make your max health half, but your CURRENT health will still be above 50% of your max health at the moment. KazDoran 13:42, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::It will trigger it if your health is under 50%. Example, originally 480/480 health. You use it then 240/240 health. Once you are under 120/240 health (under 50%) it will trigger. Anomaly Do we really need the anomaly note? the skill description says, "you take half damage from '''all sources", so I think its kind of redundant. Fu22yNavel 03:17, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Sacrifice isn't damage. 04:10, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say that sacrifice not being damage is more of an anomaly than this. December 11, 2008 Total Change in Skill Wording All corpses within earshot are exploited and you animate a level 1...14...17 bone horror plus one for each corpse exploited in this way. For 5...37...45 seconds, your Death Magic attribute is increased by +1. Separ 03:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Needs more Death Magic increase so you can increase your minion cap to accommodate all the new minions. [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 04:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, just think of the extra minions as "instantaneous full energy for all necros in some random GODLY RANGE" --Gimmethegepgun 04:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oh No! Only the MM is alive, surely we will wipe! BAM. I hope they don't notice that you can summon a minion without any bodies. JoePhlanx 04:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but with a 45-second recharge it's a stupidly useless to use with no corpses. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Read the Devs' notes, the first minion is meant to be raised w/o any corpses needed. King Neoterikos 04:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::You just wait, Entrea, SOMEONE is gonna come out with a MM build that uses this in places WITHOUT any corpses. And it's gonna own. And then you'll cry in a corner while I lie to you about cake and throw you in a giant furnace --Gimmethegepgun 04:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::By the time this skill is recharged, that one pathetic bone horror will probably be dead or so close to it it won't matter. I'd be very surprised if anyone can figure out a way to use this skill to maintain corpseless armies of more than 5 minions, and that counts using gimmick builds. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Entrea, It's the simple things in (un)life. Neoterikos, Yay. Also, quit edit conflicting me. JoePhlanx 04:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::How about Malign Intervention + some Verata skill? Cress Arvein 04:21, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can just TASTE the gimmick ! --Gimmethegepgun 04:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, you've got me there. Arcane Echoing it and using Mimicry to get Swiftness could result in a decent-sized army. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Adventure with an Ally, imo (T/ ) 04:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually, I was thinking Echo the Mimicry and copy the Glyph twice, but that would be HUGELY expensive. Not sure which would get a better yield --Gimmethegepgun 04:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Darn it, I was going to suggest Jagged Bones but I kept previewing/ getting edit conflicted. :This is all over RA now. lol Cress Arvein 05:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's also in HA, where it's completely imba. Needs nerf to require corpses, or revert. (T/ ) 18:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Maybe I should check out HA again. Cress Arvein 18:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC)